Super Glued Spirit
by SeerBlack
Summary: 5th in the Shifter's series. Darcy is in a coma after the last hunt, but after she wakes up she feels different. Meanwhile Sam and Dean go off on a routine salt and burn but could someone be trying to draw them further away from their real hunt?
1. We got a Hunt

Shifters: Super glued Spirit

* * *

_Previously:_

_The doctor cleared his throat and walked around to face the bed, checking some charts and scribbling some things down. He sighed and ran a hand through his limp hair, placing the clipboard down._

"_Mr's Chasseur, I'm afraid to say with the level and extent of damage that has occurred from the accident, the likelihood of Ms. __Caro recovering or even waking up is slim at best."_

_Darcy stared at the doctor. What the hell was he saying? She looked at the two men, desperation and terror in her eyes. Sam fidgeted on the spot for a few moments before he spoke, his voice low and soft._

"_No. There has to be something more you can do! You can't just let her die."_

_Sam took a threatening step forward and Dean stood up to grasp his brother by the arms. Sam sank into his brother's grip and shook his head, allowing himself to be seating in the chair. The doctor looked between the two brothers before excusing himself._

"_I'm right here! No, no, no! Sam! Dean, c'mon this isn't funny anymore! Sammy, please?"_

_Darcy stood up, turning to face the bed. She still lay there, tubes and drips and needles poking out of her body. Stitches and bandages marring her skin. She was there. She could see herself. _

_"Oh god.' She sank to the floor. 'God, please just let this be a dream."_

* * *

Sam sat beside the bed, his eyes burning from the tears and lack of sleep. He watched as she lay in front of him, her skin so white and frail. The low beeps and raspy sound of the life-support echoed dangerously in his ears as her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. He rubbed wearily at his eyes, sighing deeply as he ran a hand through her dark brown locks. It had been nearly two weeks since the accident, the last few moments playing over and over in his mind as he struggled to comprehend how stupid he had been. Dean had told him that he wasn't to be blamed for the accident; after all, Darcy had been the one to walk out of the car into the middle of the road. 

The door scraped open, making him turn in his seat to face the intruder. Doctors and nurses constantly flittered in and out, making rounds, checking equipment. Sometimes they'd shake their heads and look sadly at her prone form, muttering as they left the room. Dean slinked in, head down and a brown paper bag in his hand. They usually took turns to look over her (not that she was likely to wake up anyway) and spend time talking to her. Telling her how much nothing had changed, how the other hunters were going, or what the weather was like outside. Just the stupid little things that gave them some reassurance.

He glanced over to his brother as he took the only other remaining chair, tossing the paper bag over to him. He caught it clumsily and practically tore it open, nibbling on the four dollar sandwich inside. Dean cocked his head to the side, smiling softly as the sandwich disappeared inside thirty seconds.

"Woah, take it easy kiddo. No need to rush."

Sam nodded his head slowly, scrunching up the bag and tossing it into the bin. He gave Darcy one last look and then faced his brother completely.

"Dean…"

"Look Sam, there's nothing we can do. All we can hope is that she finds her way out on her own."

"But Dean, there has to be _something_. I can't just sit here and watch her waste away."

Dean leant forward, focusing on his eyes and speaking softly. "Sam. I'm _sorry_. You know that if there was any way to save her I would be all for it, but there isn't. We can't stay here. Listen, I've got a possible hunt."

Sam gave his brother a betrayed look and stood up, pacing around on the spot as he tried to digest what his brother was saying.

"She's dying and you want to _hunt_? You want to just leave her here alone, what if she wakes up? What if she can't remember anything?"

"Sammy! It's just a salt and burn, nearby. I've made sure the doctor can call us if she reawakens. Look, we can't stay here indefinitely. Please, Sam. Please."

Sam stared at his brother and then sighed in resignation, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Fine. But if anything happens we're coming back. Did you call dad?"

"Yeah, he says he'll drop by in maybe a week and see if there's any more local stuff. Anyway, we should rest up."

Dean stood up and walked over to his brother, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him towards the door. He turned slightly to face Darcy and gave a reassuring smile.

"We'll be back soon. You can't get rid of us that easily."

Sam gave Dean a hopeful smile and mumbled his own goodbye to her before exiting the room. They had a hunt to do.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character's ect except for the one's you don't recognise.**

**A/N: Back again! I'm just taking a break from Darcy to focus on the boys and what better way than to put her in a coma?**


	2. Here's Mummy

She paced around and around in circles. They would come back, they'd been through some pretty tough scrapes already but she couldn't get rid of the nagging sense of abandonment. What would stop Dean from leaving her again like he did at the diner? What would stop him from convincing Sam that she had died and there was no point coming back for her? She shook the thoughts from her astral mind and sat down on the bed, staring at her prone body. Darcy glanced over to the table and noticed most of her possessions sat there. Her wallet (fake id's included), mobile and a small amount of photographs. She frowned as she meandered over to them and picked them up, her fingers trembling as she traced a slender digit over the faces.

Photo's of her and her sister, her school friend Amy, Teenie and Autumn after a hunt, Sam smiling at the camera as she took a photo of him. Pain welled up inside her and she twirled around to face herself, throwing the photos at her head. They whisked into the air and fluttered down harmlessly onto the bed or on the floor.

"You're so pathetic, why can't you just wake up!"

No words came in answer and she flopped onto the chair beside the bed. She had thought about taking a walk through the rest of the hospital to figure out where-about she was in the country. She had decided against it in the end not wanting to walk out of the room and then find she couldn't walk back in again. The door scraped open and she watched as a young doctor ushered two young women in and then left. It didn't take long for her to figure out who they were; the blonde and red hair gave them away almost instantaneously. Athena and _Autumn_ Daemon were visiting her in hospital. She smiled as she imagined Dean or Sam dialling them up after seeing the photos.

She watched as they just stood there, a look of shock on their faces. Obviously they hadn't believed the boys when they had told them, or rather they thought it had been a prank or something. Teenie turned and shut the door as Autumn took a seat next to the bed and just stared at her. Darcy stood up and walked over to her body so that the seat would be empty for Athena to sit in. But she didn't instead she bent down and picked up the photos that littered themselves over the ground and she bit her lip before grabbing the other photos and placing them back on the table. Autumn looked at her younger sister and shook her head.

"So he wasn't joking. I mean, sometimes I wish Valover would die but this? A car accident wasn't the way I was expecting her to go."

"Maybe we should sit with her for a few days. In case she wakes up."

_A day or so later:_

Darcy had spent most of the time that she was awake (could ghosts even sleep?) watching the two Daemon sisters sit there next to her bed. After a while they had looked at the photos and swapped stories. Athena had been smitten with the picture of Sam but Autumn had assured her that Dean was by far the hotter brother. Occasionally her cell would buzz with an incoming phone-call but it was never answered, the missed calls piling up in her memory. They had called the two boys and reassured them that Darcy was still fine and hadn't changed although that wasn't exactly the best news to tell them. Doctors had continued to come in and check on her but with longer periods between visits.

They were all waiting for the boys to come back and tell them that it was time to let her go. Once or twice Darcy had seen a woman watching her and she knew that a reaper was waiting for her to let go herself, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't let go of the life that had been denied to her. She wouldn't give in to the constant urge to just let go and let everyone figure out their lives without her. She sat cross-legged at the end of the bed and helping the girls play their card games against each other. They had a better way of waiting than Sam did. He just sat there and watched her for hours on end; she had heard him tell Dean that he was scared if he looked away that he would miss her. Dean had been unable to just wait and he had gone off to do whatever Dean did best.

A loud squeal of victory sounded from Teenie was cut short by the harsh clearing of a throat. A middle-aged woman stood before them, her glossy blonde hair greying at the temples and sky blue eyes hardened and glaring at the two young women. She stared at them incredulously and then focussed her gaze on Darcy's body, her features never softening. She walked over and slapped her daughter's cheeks before she became satisfied that she was indeed in a coma. She turned back to the girls and with a short tone of voice dismissed them.

"You two can go and get lost now. There's no point waiting around for her to wake up, she's gone she is. Now, where's that doctor?"

She watched in horror as her mother grabbed both girls by their elbows and marched them out of the room, calling to the doctor as she did so. Athena struggled in her grip demanding to know who she thought she was and that she had no right to say whether Darcy was dead. Autumn shot daggers and cussed at the older woman before she was released. Darcy felt anger pour down through her and she willed the door to slam closed and lock. She wasn't going to let her mother (who hadn't even spoken to her in nearly twelve years) decide that Darcy was dead. She turned to her body and stared at it, willing herself to wake up.

That's when she felt herself change.

Sam watched the scenery whiz past him as his older brother drove the impala toward the 'nearest' hunt he could find. It still ached him that he wasn't back at the hospital waiting for Darcy to wake up and keep him company. He had finally managed to convince Dean to call her two friends that he had found in the photo pile when he had been going through her duffel. Those photos had shown him a side of Darcy that he had rarely seen. She had looked almost care-free and comfortable with herself and the way she was although that was probably before she had learnt that she had shape-shifter DNA floating around in her. Darcy only had a few possessions that she had labelled important to her and the fact that she had one of him made things so much harder.

He remembered that day when the photo had been taken. Somewhere between that ghost at her ex's house and the kelpie they had stopped for a break and just did nothing. The sun had shone for most of the morning allowing them to go for a walk together and she had brought a camera with her. Dean had decided to catch up on sleep before he spent the night shooting pool and picking up chicks something that both Sam and Darcy had been concerned about. They had stopped to sit on a stone wall and just bask in the sunlight when Darcy had raised her camera and asked him for a photo almost frightened that he would say no. He just smiled at her as she took the photo and then laughed when she put it back into her pocket embarrassedly.

"Happy thoughts there Sammy?"

Sam looked over to his older brother and smiled softly, stretching his arms out and cracking his fingers. Dean yawned and then pulled over to the side of the road, turning of the ignition as he pulled out the map and stared at it. The bright bubbly tones of Sam's mobile buzzed and he reached over and answered the call, frowning when the doctor's voice drifted over with audible yells and shouts of women.

"Ah, Mr Chasseur this is Doctor Adams. It's about Ms. Caro."

Sam's heart froze and he could barely stammer out the words.

"What- she hasn't has she?"

Dean looked at him concerned and held his hand out for the phone, but Sam waved him off and turned away from him. The doctor sighed and the shouting grew louder in the background. There was a pause and the shouting ceased for a few moments.  
"A woman claiming to be Ms. Caro's mother has come forward demanding that she be taken off life-support and be allowed to pass away. However a disagreement has occurred between her and two of her friends over who should be in charge of 'pulling the plug' as they put it… Mr Chasseur?"

Darcy never mentioned her mother, or why she would ever want to return. All he knew from either her or her journal that she used for hunting was that her mother lived somewhere in the rural regions of Colorado and was unlikely to ever bother with her since they had a falling out twelve years ago.

"Don't take her off. We're coming back."

"Woah- there Sammy…'

"We're currently unable to anyway, her door appears to be jammed shut. Excuse for a moment."

Sam could hear arguing in the background followed by some animated talking from the doctor and what Sam thought to be a nurse. He heard the doctor curse and waited.

"It would be best if you returned soon. I hope to see you shortly."

The doctor hung up and Sam switched off his mobile with some confusion. Something had obviously gone terribly wrong back there and if there was a chance that Darcy's nutjob mother was going to kill her then he had to get back there. He turned back to Dean and gave an apologetic look before he spoke, rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"We have to get back to the hospital Dean."

Dean nodded his head and turned the classic car on, revving it up and doing a sharp U-turn back toward the hospital. As much as Dean hated to admit it to Sam (and himself) part of him actually felt relieved that someone would use some initiative and put Darcy out of her misery. Even after the surgery had gone well and they had managed to repair her broken body they knew that the chances of Darcy ever reawakening were slim at best. Dean had always maintained that what was dead should stay dead and that if Darcy died then there was no way they were going to bring her back to life. He had stamped his foot down when Sam had suggested visiting a cross-roads demon and then told him that after another two months of her being in hospital that they should let her move on rather than having to salt and burn her later.

The look that his brother had given him was enough to make Dean feel a twinge of guilt about how harsh he sounded, but Sam had to know. Darcy had placed her life in their hands without even asking them to take it- if they had wanted to take it. Apart from the fact that Sam was dating Darcy and had some sort of freaky mental connection to his younger sibling that made him only slightly distrustful of her, Darcy could have just walked in and out of their lives and nothing would have changed. Sure, Dean had grown accustomed to having her around and had become fond of her after finding out that he was stuck with her but he would never take it any further than that, every word Dean had spoken to Darcy as she lay in that coma was to reassure Sam, because without Sam and his stability Dean would have lost it by now.

And now, according to Sam they had to put their claim on who had control of letting her die. Although from what he had heard there had been plenty of screaming and yelling in the background. He could only imagine what the two Daemon's were doing to her mother. A small smile slipped onto his face as he thought of Autumn and how suited they had been for each other, before she had ripped out his heart and slammed her heel into it only half a billion times. Knowing Autumn she probably didn't trust Darcy as far as she could throw her and that it was Teenie who had adopted the younger woman as her friend. Sam would like Teenie, she was bubbly and fun- the complete opposite of his serious brother. He shook his head and focused back on the road. He still had to get them back in one piece.

"Dean! God, watch out for the other people on the road."

"Do you want to get to the hospital before or after her mother kills her? Because if it's before I suggest you stop complaining."

Sam gave Dean a reproachful look and went silent. Sam always went silent when he was angry except for when he was angry at the way Dean was acting and that's when Sam wouldn't let things drop. He reached over to turn up the music instead and hummed along to the soothing tones of Metallica as they pounded through the speakers. And so they were back to the not talking thing as Sam stared out at the scenery and Dean payed attention to the road.

* * *

**A/N: I really can't explain what happened at the end. It kinda went good and the flopped. Oh well. I'll be updating this randomly since I'm working more on the Dean and Sammy one. Review and enjoy!**


	3. Changes

**A/N: I redid the entire chapter. It kinda felt really awkward, so hopefully this one will be tons better! Anywho, I've decided that I'll be posting any future oneshots/non Darcy related stories on my livejournal account so if you want access to them just PM me and I'll give you my link. Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this and thanks for being patient. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!**

* * *

Darcy felt her eyes open. Her brain felt like it was burning and she let them close again. She heard the door open and the quick pacing of feet as the doctors came in to check on their newly conscious patient. Her doctor tutted and then the cold press of metal sent shivers down her spine as it felt her heartbeat. Suddenly the pressure on her throat was lifted and she could tell by the sucking and squelching noises that the tube had been removed from her throat.

"Miss Caro? I need you to open your eyes please."

She complied groggily. The room seemed painfully bright, but the light was being blocked out by the man's square shoulders. He flashed a small light in her eyes and she flinched. He seemed to be happy with the result though and he gave her a small smile and a comforting squeeze on her shoulder before he left the room, nurses in tow. Darcy turned her head to the side and looked at the other people in the room. Autumn and Athena stood to the side of the room, not wanting to get any closer and the less-welcome sight of her mother was at the door. She raised a stiff arm to her head and massaged her temple, sighing as her visitors refused to budge. Athena took a concerned step forward, although she hesitated shortly after.

"Darcy?" she shot a look at the younger hunter's mother and then stepped back again.

Darcy shot a look at her mother before she shook her head and propped herself up into a seated position on the bed.

"I'd prefer if you would leave Ms. Valover. I have nothing further to say to you, and I would rather be with my friends."

Darcy's mother looked like she was about to deny her daughter her request but instead gave her a sad look and left the room. Darcy let out a quick burst of air and then looked back towards the two Daemon's. Athena quickly shuffled over to her side, giving her a weak hug before she sat down on the chair beside the bed. Autumn just gave a relieved nod and leant against the wall. For all the differences that Darcy and Autumn had with each other, Darcy was glad that Autumn had come.

"Did you have as many issues with Dean as I am?"

Autumn looked taken aback at the question and gave a wry smile.

"He doesn't trust you I assume? I don't blame him really."

Athena gave her sister a dirty look; "Autty!"

"No, she's right. Aside from you two, no-one actually knows anything about me.' She ran a hand through her hair and watched the people walk past the window. 'I've spent so long running from my past that I've forgotten where it all started."

The two sisters shared a look. Darcy tended to be far more cryptic about her family life than even the most paranoid of hunters. At least every hunter had someone to fall back on. The door slid open softly and Darcy didn't even need to turn her head to the side to see who it was. She could feel tears burning at her eyes but she took all her thoughts and crammed them into the back of her brain, so that only her hunter's mind remained. Someone's hand took her own and she felt it squeezed in the warmth that emanated from their palm. Darcy finally brought herself to look at him in the eyes and she almost regretted it. She had watched him suffer over her, and she had been unable to stop it. He looked like he had been awake for weeks, his smile almost too weak to even be considered a smile.

Sam let the smile slip off his face and he averted his eyes, playing with her hand instead. He knew that she didn't blame him, and that he wasn't to be blamed. It had been a stupid decision on her part to get out of the car in the middle of peak hour traffic. Even if it hadn't been for the vision she still might have gotten injured. He scanned her eyes with his own trying to search for some sign of what she was thinking. The mental connection that they had shared seemed to have disappeared completely and he assumed that it was due to the amount of time she had been out of it. He looked over to the other women in the room and they gave sheepish smiles. The blonde stuck her hand out over Darcy's body.

"Athena Daemon. And the red-head is my sister Autumn."

He looked at the both of them and then to Darcy; "You guys hunters too?"

"Yep, Dar over here is an old pal of ours."

He nodded his head. Darcy gave a loud yawn and nodded her head in the direction of the door.

"Where's Dean?"

It wasn't like Darcy expected him to be there. She didn't have to read thoughts to know that Dean was uncomfortable around her and even though their past hunts had been a jumble of him liking her and then disliking her, she knew that ultimately Dean only kept her around because a) she kept Sam occupied and b) you can never have too many hunters on a job. It was hardly a surprise that Sam told her that his brother was waiting for him by the car. She squeezed Sam's hand gently and then looked back to the two girls.

"Look, you and Dean go and finish whatever you two were planning anyway. I'll just stay with Teenie and Autumn once the doctors clear me."

Sam nodded his head and then leant forward and kissed the top of her head. She watched him open the door and then disappear from view. Teenie made a tutting noise and Darcy turned to look at her.

"What? I have far more pressing matters than my boyfriend at the moment. Besides, he needs to spend some time with Dean; he spends most of it around me anyway. Autumn?"

Autumn had made her way to the door as she spoke and the elder hunter turned to face the two youngsters. She bit her lip.

"Look, I'm just going to go and get a breather ok? I'll be back in ten."

She moved out of the room and made a beeline for Dean, quickly passing Sam by the water cooler. So they weren't out by the car. Autumn rolled her eyes as she walked after him leaving the others alone. Autumn waited until they were out of earshot of any nosey nurses and the three younger hunters.

"You want to tell me what the hell your problem is with Darcy?"

"We know nothing about her, Autumn! Other than she's a shapeshifter," he said the last part lower, "and she knows you. How am I supposed to trust her with Sammy after what she did? And not to mention we don't even know how she woke up."

"I don't know Dean, you keep an eye on her, I don't know much more and I never threatened to kill her and she and Teenie were always off alone. Whether we like it or not Darcy hasn't got an evil bone in her body. She just ended up with sucky DNA."

She didn't need to raise her voice to make him cringe. It was just like before, arguing over a hunt using their younger siblings and previous experiences to keep from saying anything close to personal. Autumn folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him. He spoke again weakly, but with some bitterness.

"How is it you can trust her, but not me?"

Autumn drew in a harsh breath and glared at him.

"Don't you even go down that road Dean Winchester. I'm not about to get into that argument again."

"Autty?"

Autumn sighed and turned around to look at her younger sister behind her. Athena looked nervously between the two- she had seen enough fights from them when they had hunted together. She nodded her head back toward the door to Darcy's room and then went silent as Sam joined the group. He looked at them confused.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. You boys get going for whatever you're hunting."

She twisted her sister around and frogmarched her back to Darcy's room before she shut the door behind her. She looked at the pale huntress before her.

"What's up?"

Darcy bit her lip before she replied in a somewhat shaky, yet undeniably happy voice.

"I can't read minds. Nothing! Not even my mental link with Sam is giving any results. I'm human!"

Autumn snorted. "Stop being so dramatic, you were always human.' She bit her lip worriedly. 'You sure?"

Darcy gave her an incredulous look.

"I'm sure. I never knew silence could be so… wonderful."

Athena sent Autumn a pleading look and she sighed.

"Look, we're getting you outta here. There's a hunters roadhouse two towns over that we can keep you until we figure out what's going on with your superpowers."

* * *

Sam leant against the impala and stared at Dean from across the body of the car. Dean looked annoyed; more so than he was before and Sam didn't even know what he could say to his brother. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the car door as Dean started the engine. The familiar rock music blasted from the speakers and it almost felt like it did in the old days, when there was no girlfriend or anything else that they had to worry about besides each other. He pressed his head firmly back against the seat and looked over to his brother, trying to read his facial expressions. 

Dean's face was firmly set in a look of extreme concentration. Sam could tell that this hunt was more for Dean's benefit than his own but he didn't care. Something had felt off about Darcy, something that had bothered Sam more than her being in a coma did. It had felt like she was empty, unreadable, like she was missing something. He shook his head and pushed the nagging thoughts to the back of his head. Dean caught the action and gave his brother a small smile.

"What's going on in that freaky head of yours Sammy?"

"I dunno. Nothing I guess. So, this hunt?"

"Like I said before Sam, just a routine salt and burn."

Sam gave a snort of disbelief and instead turned his attention back to the scenery that whizzed past his window.

"Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Have you ever thought what you would do after, y'know, all this was over with?"

Sam turned fully in his seat to stare at his brother. Dean never talked about what they would do after they had finished hunting. Sam had never really thought about it either, after Jess' death and everything, college had never really been a priority any more. He frowned and sat back, thinking quietly for a few moments.

"I dunno. I guess I could always go back to college and finish off my law degree. Buy a house."

"And Darcy?"

"Who knows?' Sam shrugged, paying more attention to the grey coloured roof above his head. 'I never really thought of whether Darcy was the settling down type. But whatever happens I guess."

Dean went silent again; the road seemed to go on forever. He bit his lip and turned up the radio slightly, trying to drown out his thoughts with the familiar vocals. Settling down had always scared Dean the most. He never really remembered what living in a house for more than a few months was like, and when he stayed in one place for too long he always felt trapped. Dean snorted loudly at the thought of him with a family, but a small part of him had always wanted to know what being safe felt like. He rolled his eyes, he was becoming more of a girl than Sam was.

"We should be there by nightfall. You might want to catch some sleep while I'm driving- you look like a semi hit you."

"Thanks Dean."

* * *

"Of all the Hunter Haven's you could have chosen you chose Odolfs?" 

"Quit complaining Valover. Odolf's is almost the only one where they won't turf you out for your family link."

"But it's filled with dirty old men!"

"They _all_ are. Now shut up and start wheeling that chair, Teenie, be a darl and grab Cripple's duffel."

Darcy huffed and began to wheel her chair forward. After numerous assurances that Darcy was going to be confined to the wheel chair, and that if anything happened the doctors would be called straight away they had released the cooped up hunters. Darcy had given Teenie the number of the hunter she had left her Beatle with so that they could bring it around. Darcy looked at the buildings that scattered the large property. Like most Hunter Havens it had several small lodges where Hunter's could stay and live whilst they were between jobs. It also contained a bar and various training sheds, not to mention a huge building dedicated to books alone.

Autumn jabbed the key into the lock and swung it open. Surprisingly enough, the small house was almost spotless, cleaner than most motel rooms. Darcy wheeled herself in and gave an approving look.

"Well, I suppose this is going to be my new home for a while."

She watched as Teenie dropped her duffel on the queen sized bed and then sat down. She grinned as Autumn closed the door and joined her.

"At least we don't have to hide who we are here. So, the boys tell you what they were hunting?"

"Nope, just that it was a salt and burn nearby. What are you two planning to do now?"

"I figure we'll stay until you get better and then we'll head out as soon as we find a new hunt. So I guess you're stuck with us until the boys get back."


	4. Hunter Haven

**A/N: Well, I updated. I've written down a checklist as well so I know what I'm doing for once. Uh, enjoy?**

* * *

Night had only just fallen over the small town when the Impala rumbled into its streets. Lights flickered in many of the houses and silhouettes visible through the curtains. Sam sat with his feet propped on the dashboard staring at the map that sat on his lap. Dean twisted the steering wheel and parked the car in a nearby motel lot, shutting off the engine as the car gently bumped into the curb. Sam looked over to his brother, flicking off the flashlight and stretching his arms out. He started as his cell buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out before he pressed talk and gave a faint smile.

"Hi, this is Sam Winchester."

Dean watched Sam chat on the phone for about two minutes before he hung up. He raised an eyebrow.

"You two have a fight or something?"

"What? No. She just called to say she was staying at a Hunter Haven and to say good luck. She did just come out of a coma."

"Well, you usually have this idiotic grin on your face whenever you talk to her…"

"The cemetery is two blocks from here. We going to crash here tonight, and check it out tomorrow or what?"

Dean nodded his head and opened the door, casually shutting it afterwards. He watched as Sam grabbed the duffels and they made their way toward the motel's front desk. A geeky looking teenager peered at them from beneath his strawberry blonde hair and picked up the nearest pen. Sam stood off to the side as Dean wrote down their details in the register. He grabbed the keys from the youth with a mumbled; 'Night' before he tailed after his brother out the door.

Gravel crunched beneath their shoes as they meandered over to room 21 and Dean barely had the door open before Sam nudged past him and dropped the duffels. He flopped onto the nearest single bed and groaned loudly. Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, quickly peering out of the curtains to make sure they hadn't been followed. He brushed roughly past his brother's bed before he sat down on the edge of his own. He kicked off his shoes and lay back down closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow. He let out an exhausted sigh and allowed himself to let his guard down long enough to fall asleep.

The door slammed shut sending Dean bolt upright. He searched for the blade underneath his pillow, cursing silently as he remembered that he hadn't put one under when he had fallen asleep. He mentally prepared himself for whatever was coming when Sam's face poked around from behind the frame, grinning as he spotted Dean. He walked forward, shoving a steaming cup of coffee into his brother's hand and dropping a paper bag into his lap.

"Finally, I've been up since three trying to find out whose grave we're supposed to be digging up tonight. Sleep well?"

"More or less,' Dean sculled his coffee halfway as he searched the paper bag's interior for a doughnut. 'Find anything?"

"There was nothing really that I could find-unless you count some boy drowning his cat in a well. What are we doing here Dean?"

Dean stood up and walked over to where Sam had his laptop. He indicated for his brother to move and sat down, scanning the webpage with one hand whilst he finished his coffee with the other. He rubbed a hand over his face and clicked on a likely link, pushing the laptop towards Sam so that he could read it.

"There, see. I'm going to go and grab a shower. Find out where we have to go will you?"

Sam watched as Dean headed toward the bathroom, dropping the paper bag onto his bed before he shut the door behind him. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the website, checking the dates and site of the grave. The room became silent again, aside from the sound of rushing water and occasional groan from the piping. Sam rubbed his eyes roughly, trying to dislodge the tiredness that was plaguing him. He grimaced as he wrote down the information Dean wanted and walked over to the paper bag, picking out the glazed doughnut that remained. He bit into it and scrunched up the bag before he dropped it into the bin and returned to his spot next to the laptop.

* * *

She eyed the glass in front of her and gingerly poked the amber liquid with a straw, shooting a disgusted look at the person waiting on them. 

"Beer. Do I _honestly_ look like I would drink?"

"Here, _I'll_ have it. She'll only take a coke if you have them."

The Hunter's Haven had been strange to stay the night at. It was more comforting to spend the night but at the same time, it was way more dangerous. They were currently hanging out at the bar; Darcy stuck in her wheelchair, annoyed that they instantly assumed that because she was a hunter she drank alcohol. Both Teenie and Autumn sat across from her, although they had recognised a few hunters and had occasionally moved off to say hello. Darcy drummed her fingers against the tabletop, smiling brightly when a large glass of coke was placed before her. Autumn rolled her eyes and spotted another old hunter pal, greeting them with a smile before she got off her seat and followed them to their table.

Darcy watched her friend closely, sipping her drink through the straw that she had stolen from the other one. It tasted a bit bitter from the booze but she shrugged it off. Teenie flicked some hair behind her ear and bopped to the music belting out of the juke box to the side. The blonde leant forward conspiratorially after a few moments leaving Darcy an opportunity to roll her eyes.

"So, how long have you been hunting with Winchester?"

"Six months… I think. It's kind of a blur." She shrugged her shoulders and ignored the loud whoops as one of the female hunters began dancing on the tabletops.

"And you and his brother?"

"Sam? About four- it still feels unofficial though. Of course, when are any hunter relationships 'official'?"

She took another few gulps of her drink before she pushed it into the middle of the table and leant on her arms. Teenie picked up Darcy's drink and sculled the rest of it quickly, making a face as the fizzy sensation threatened to bring it back up. She stuck it back in the middle before she slid off her seat and walked over to her seated friend.

"Let's go. Maybe we can help the boys with research or something. I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

Darcy let her friend wheel her out of the bar. The air was still warm, only the slightest traces of chilly air seeped through. Very few paths were made, the most usual ones made by the cars driving over the dirt so many times that it became imprinted into the ground. A gun shot rang out into the air, sending a few birds flying from the trees. It wasn't an uncommon sound, hunters trained every hour of the day. She looked over to the building that had become her temporary home and gave a small smile. They had persuaded more than a few hunters to part with their books for a small sum and were starting to develop their own personal library.

She knew that Teenie and Autumn had a bigger one back at Rainings but she had been barred from ever entering that place. It had been the same story with half a dozen Hunter Haven's that she had visited. Her family wasn't welcome there; she had never been given an explanation for why. It had been hard on her, especially since she had only begun visiting them once she had turned 13. After she had left her mother at her home at 11 she had spent the next two years tracking down Hunters and forcing them to train her, to protect her. Needless to say most of them weren't happy about being straddled with a child- let alone one who came from a bad family. She pushed the unwelcome flashbacks away and instead focused on her home.

Athena's boots crunched over the pine leaves and other ground matter, Darcy occasionally bounced in the chair as it went over a rock or small stone. She hated being confined to the confounded thing, even more than she had been to the bed in the hospital. Stupid doctors. She reached for the door handle and twisted it hard, pushing it away with her other hand to give her enough entrance to her lodge. She rolled in, and pulled off her coat tossing it onto the bed before she rubbed her face wearily. Teenie took a seat on the end of her bed, watching her friend with some concern.

"You miss him?"

Darcy looked up and shook her head slightly but she could feel her hand subconsciously inching toward her phone. She pulled it away and instead passed the laptop over to Teenie, leaning further back in her seat and propping her feet on the end of the bed. Teenie opened the computer, waiting for it to load up.

"You still didn't answer me."

"I dunno, I guess. But c'mon, since when have we needed to rely so heavily on boys in general?"

She rolled her eyes and manoeuvred herself closer to Teenie so she could see what was going on. Teenie passed her the laptop and she typed in the general location of where the boys had been headed, doubting that anything would pop up. They hadn't mentioned anything besides that it was a salt and burn _nearby_, not that they really needed the girls help anyway for something that simple.

* * *

Sam watched his brother as he moved through the tombstones. Dean seemed to be enjoying himself, running his EMF over the graves and occasionally turning to his brother to give him the thumbs up. Sam rolled his eyes and looked back down at the newspaper article that Dean had printed off the net; it gave almost no information at all on what they were supposed to be burning. How Dean had found it in the first place surprised even him. He sighed loudly and looked around the car, hoping that Dean had at least remembered to leave a magazine or something in his car for him to read. He ran his hand underneath the chair, a thick leather cover bumping into his fingers. He frowned and pulled it out, eyes widening as Darcy's hunting journal appeared. 

He flicked it open, guilt jabbing at him for a few moments as he read one of her entries. Six months before he had met her.

_17__th__ November, 2006._

_Finally finished that hunt with Teenie and Autumn, I swear that red-head makes me want to rip my hair out. Unfortunately, Teenie seems to be attached to her sister and I don't think I want to lose one of the only friends I have. I'll just have to suffer. At least I know what Autumn thinks of me though, the only darn good thing to happen out of this power. I heard something from one of the other hunters; apparently a shape-shifter has been running around next state over killing children. It's her, I know it. I've spent all my life trying to find her and every time I have I've been too late. I'd rather eat my shoes than let her get away again. I can't let her get away again. I see their faces, all those people she's killed. They haunt me every night…_

_20__th__ November, 2006._

_Darn it. Another hunter is on her trail. I left Teenie and Autumn behind at the last motel, they wouldn't understand. I tried to get information from one of the Hunter libraries but they turfed me out again. I have no idea what my family did to make them so mad, but its really starting to wear me out. It was bad enough that I had to force people to train me, but that I can't even get information for hunts? Hang on, phone's ringing._

_Son of a- I was right about another hunter, I just never figured that they would send word of her all the way to the legends. Knowing them they'll probably send the Daemon's or even the Winchester's after her. Hopefully she'll be smart enough to pretend to be mythical creatures for a while, that way I can get to her before anyone else does. _

Sam flicked through the dozen more pages, occasionally reading a paragraph. They got more desperate as they went on, dates and locations soon the only things that she bothered to jot down on the paper. She had practically become consumed with trying to stop her sister- ignoring dozens of hunts that she had printed off the web- as soon as she found more information of her sister's whereabouts. Knuckles tapped against the window and Sam jumped as he turned his face toward the glass. Dean waved at him and opened the passenger door, smirking at his brother.

"Sorry, did I interrupt your diary writing Princess?"

"No. Did you find the grave?"

Dean moved around the back of the car, opening the driver's door when he got there and he slid in. Sam shut his door again and waited for his brother to reply.

"Yeah, over on the eastern side. What were you reading anyway?"

"Uh, Darcy's journal,' He looked guiltily at the book in his hands and placed it on the seat next to him. 'I thought she had taken it with her."

"You read her journal? What did it say?"

Sam gave Dean a warning look and didn't answer. Dean shook his head and ignited the engine, shooting a look at the book before he turned to check if anyone was coming in behind him.

"It was like nothing else but hunting her sister mattered."

"What?"

"Her journal. That's nearly all she talked about, killing her sis- that thing."

The car went silent. Sam felt terrible, reading her journal had been like reading the pages of a horror story, only it was real. He shook his head and leant over to turn the music up and to drown out the silence. Dean bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Did you read any of the more recent entries?"

Sam shook his head and stared at the book beside him. Dean gave a tired sigh and changed the subject.

"We'll stop by the store and grab some supplies for tonight. We should grab forty winks as well before we leave just in case it proves to be harder than we thought."

Sam didn't reply but continued to stare out the window. Dean rolled his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was going to need a vacation _really_ soon.


	5. Vision

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter, but half my brain power went into the new story about Sam I posted on my homepage so yeah. That's if you enjoy my other one and all.**

* * *

"Where _is_ it?!" 

Darcy tossed her belongings around the room, her wheelchair unceremoniously lying on its side as the woman rampaged through her room. Clothing was strewn all over the floor, along with all the books they had collected. The only things that didn't seem to be tossed aside were her weapons and they were on her bed. She felt like screaming, she couldn't believe that she had lost it. Darcy felt tears burn the back of her eyes before they fell down her cheeks. She grabbed the nearest book throwing it with all the force she could muster at the nearest wall. It made a heavy thud as it connected before it dropped to the ground and lay unmoving.

She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it, screaming at the top of her lungs to relieve some of the tension that had built up. She tossed the pillow away with a snarl once she had finished and resumed her search again, not caring if anything got damaged.

"Where is it?"

Her head throbbed horribly and Darcy had to pause for a few moments, her hand clutching the bed in an effort to control the spinning scenery. She closed her eyes and counted to five, opening them again and finding that it had gone back to normal. She sat still, the cold floorboards seeping through her loose pants and chilling her legs. She looked at the book in front of her, the pages that still remained inside of it were coming loose and the rest lay scattered about her. Darcy had already checked her Beatle for it, and had combed it over about twice. She couldn't believe that she had lost it.

Her cell buzzed irritably and it grated on the last of her nerves. She picked it up, roughly jabbing the talk button and she pressed it against her ear.

"What?"

There was a loud pause on the other end before she heard a tentative reply;

'_Hi. Did I call at a bad time?'_

"Obviously, what do you want?" She felt bad for a few moments, and she took a deep breath to try and calm down.

'_I just called to see how you were.' _He sounded hurt. _'And that you left your journal in the Impala.'_

Her breath hitched in her throat, her mind already racing to several unsavoury conclusions.

"You didn't read it did you? I swear if either you or Dean read it-." She trailed off, and took another deep breath. She could hear worried voices coming from outside her door, obviously her search had woken up more than a few hunters and they had come to investigate.

'_I'll call back later. Bye.'_

The phone went dead in her hands and she threw it at the wall. Darcy curled her legs up to her chest and pressed her forehead into her knees. Her head felt worse than it did before, the stabbing sensation that she had felt in her temples returning ten-fold. Darcy had a right to be angry; she didn't want anyone- least of all Sam and Dean- digging through her past. She had spent too long getting rid of it for it to come back again.

Athena looked worriedly at the door. Several hunters had gathered around Darcy's lodge after they had heard a scream and several objects being thrown around. A few of them had holy water in their hands; all of them had weapons of some description. Autumn marched to the front of the crowd, her hair tied messily up in a ponytail that she usually wore to bed. She looked positively livid. Teenie pressed her hand against the cold metal of the handgun in her waist band, a small measure of relief gained back.

"What the hell is going on?"

The hunters shuffled and stared at the building in front of them, one or two pointing their guns at the window "just in case."

"They think Darcy's possessed."

"Please." Autumn rolled her eyes and strode to the door, kicking it open instead of waiting for Darcy to answer it herself. She sucked in a breath and stared, making Teenie rush to her side. She let out a small gasp and searched the ransacked room for the younger woman. She spied the mop of brown hair and tip-toed in, stepping over the dozen or so objects on the ground. She could feel Autumn beside her doing the same. Darcy turned to look at them, a wild animalistic look in her eyes as she shook her head. A loud crunch reverberated through the lodge and Autumn cursed beside her. Both sisters looked down to where Autumn had stepped on the remnants of Darcy's phone.

Autumn's phone jingled from her pocket and she answered it, mouthing the word 'Dean' as she turned away from her sister. Teenie bit her lip and moved closer to Darcy, holding her hands out to show that she wasn't armed. The younger girl just let out a small moan and didn't move. Teenie ran a hand through the girl's hair and Darcy gave a small smirk.

"I'm a few sandwiches short of a picnic ain't I?"

"Yeah, sorry about that nothing I can do for you. You can all go away now, she's not possessed!"

The remaining hunter's looked annoyed but gradually started to move away from the scene leaving the three women behind. Autumn rolled her eyes and returned to the conversation she had been having with the elder Winchester.

"_Who's possessed?"_

"No one Dork. Darcy decided to do a little late night spring cleaning and got all the hunters worried. It's all under control."

"_Her phone isn't working…"_

"…My bad. I stepped on it; she has to get a new one."

"_She there? Sam wants to talk to her."_

Autumn sighed and passed the phone over to Darcy. She grabbed it tentatively and pressed it against her ear, her heart racing with fear and worry. Darcy hated it when the two of them fought, and right now wasn't the best time to get berated by him.

"Head nut speaking."

"_You aren't going to rip my head off are you?"_ He sounded tired and slightly cranky. She massaged her temple with her free hand and tried to ignore the head ache that was coming along.

"No, I was just scared that's all."

"_Darcy you can't hide from the past forever. Believe me, I've tried. I'm not going to leave you just because of something that you couldn't help. Darcy?"_

She could feel the sobs mounting in her chest and she struggled to hold them back in. She ignored the worried looks that came from her friends and turned her back to them, trying to only focus on the voice coming through the receiver.

"I… I just don't want to be known as Darcy Valover." She felt her voice break and the emotions tumbled out of her, tears coursing down her cheeks as the sobs wracked through her body. "I'm tired of being ridiculed and looked down on for something I didn't do. It's worse then anything else in my life that I ever did."

The phone was silent and she shivered from the cold. Sam spoke softly, soothing her slightly with his voice.

"_Look, you have me, don't I count for anything?' _She sniffled into the phone and nodded her head even though he couldn't see it. _'We'll finish this hunt and then we'll come back and all this past nonsense can get sorted out ok?"_

"Ok."

"_I'll see you soon."_

The phone went silent once more and Darcy switched it off as she passed it back to Autumn. She rubbed her eyes quickly, the feeling of extreme embarrassment overwhelming her. Teenie to her credit, acted like nothing had happened and instead talked in a rather loud and cheerful tone.

"How about I stay with you and we'll clean this up tomorrow?"

Darcy took the opportunity to stare at the bundle of mess she had created. She rubbed her head again and leant against Teenie, yawning now that most of her tantrum had run out. The two Daemons's lifted her back onto the bed and Autumn went as far as to pull her wheelchair into an upright position before she left. Teenie closed the door after her sister before she sank on the bed and stared at the small brunette before her.

"Night Darcy."

The only reply she got was heavy breathing.

Sam glared at Dean as his older brother rolled his eyes. He didn't need to have Darcy's power to know that Dean was saying something nasty about her in his brain. How she managed to block out everyone's thoughts about her baffled him. Sam shifted his attention to the grave that they had been about to dig up. He swung the shovel towards the dirt only to drop it as his head exploded with pain.

_The young woman stalked through the surrounding forest, her brown hair tied up messily into a pony tail. Hazel eyes watched for signs of movement, besides her own, every muscle in her body tense and ready. A loaded shot gun lay easily in her hands, and the pointed it in front of her, ready to shoot the first thing that moved. A low growl sounded from above her, and she whirled the gun up just as something fell onto her. Sam yelled at her to shoot it in the face, but she couldn't or refused to hear him. He watched helplessly as she pushed the thing off her, blood coursing down her face from the force of the impact. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the thing, and Sam stepped closer to see what she was staring at. His eyes widened-_

"Sammy, are you ok?"

Sam felt his brother's hands on his shoulders as he shook away the last remnants of his vision. He remembered it from the one he had six months before, when they had first met Darcy. He straightened up and picked up the shovel from the ground.

"Yeah. Just a vision, same one I had six months ago."

"You had a vision of something six months ago and nothing happened?"

Sam rolled his eyes; "It isn't exactly rocket science Dean. They don't really give a date for these things. Can we just focus on finishing this so we can get back?"

"Ok Princess. Sheesh, who peed in your cheerio's this morning?"

They dug their shovels into the earth and started to clear out the perimeter of the grave. Ten minutes of solid digging revealed the shallow grave of the spirit and Sam smashed it open easily before he flung his shovel to the side and exchanged it for lighter fluid and salt. Dean grinned as he pulled out his packet of matches and waved them a bit too happily for Sam's liking. He opened the canister of salt and sprinkled it over the rotting corpse as Dean grabbed the lighter fluid from him and did the same. Sam clambered out of the grave and retreated with their equipment as Dean stepped out and lit a match. He flicked it in and watched as the body went up in flames turning to his brother and pulling his jacket back on.

"See, that wasn't hard. _Now_ we can get back."

"No we can't. That's the guy from my vision, the one in the forest."

Dean looked up to where his brother was pointing and frowned as the man bolted. Sam instantly ran after him, abandoning their equipment on the ground for more speed. Dean cursed and picked up their gear, slinging the duffel over his shoulder and grabbing Sam's shovel. He followed at a slower pace and kicked Sam's shin once he finally reached his motionless brother. Sam glared at the red vehicle tearing out of the parking lot and turned to Dean.  
"We have work to do."


	6. Stuck

**A/N: Well, that's my last update for this year. I'm going to be gone for a month so I wish you all the Merriest of Christmas' and sorry for the insane amount of dialogue in this chapter. So yes, I'll see you all in a month!**

**ETA: Sorry, just fixed up the chapter, considering it's past x-mas and all.**

* * *

Darcy squinted at the ceiling as she awoke from her slumber. The events from last night gradually began to drift back into her mind and she mentally cursed herself for going off her rocker. She twitched her nose as she peered down her body to see a mass of blonde hair covering her chest and a head tucked underneath her arm. Darcy gave a lopsided smile and poked the woman beside her under the ribs. The bundle squirmed and two annoyed looking blue eyes focused on her before they disappeared again as the woman stretched out her body. Darcy mimicked her and made a face as the vertebrae in her spine cracked loudly. She rolled out of bed and shuffled around the ground looking for something clean to wear. Darcy rubbed the sleep from her eyes tiredly and pressed her forehead into the palm of her hand as she surveyed the chaos from the night before. She was going to have a wonderful time clearing it up. Teenie made a strange whimpering noise from the bed and Darcy could hear her feet hit the ground. The blonde went to move a few steps when she jumped back and cursed.

"Son of a bitch!? What on earth was that?"

Darcy meandered over to her, stepping over the bundles of objects on the ground. She pulled a Bambi Tee over her head and she stared miserably at the remnants of her phone.

"My phone. Dang, is the card still intact? Cos I'd hate to change my number."

She watched as Teenie stooped to the ground, pushing the broken pieces of machinery around before she plucked something from the wreckage and held it up. Darcy gave a sigh of relief and took it from her sticking it on the table nearby so she could transfer it instantly to her new phone. Athena looked around for anymore booby traps and kicked a pile of Darcy's clothes.

"You going to clear this up Dar?"

"Later. I always hated cleaning." Darcy made a face and sorted through the bundle of jeans that lay by her feet, picking up a pair and sniffing them gingerly. She shrugged and headed for the bathroom door. She looked back over her shoulder. "There might be a lollipop or something in the jar on the mantle. Help yourself."

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and stuck a toothbrush into her mouth as she hopped around trying to remove her dirty jeans. She wobbled dangerously for a few moments and closed her eyes as she safely removed her leg from the other side. She dumped them on the floor and wriggled her way into her cleaner pair, buttoning them up with one hand as she brushed her teeth with the other. She exited the bathroom just in time to see Teenie sticking a blueberry lollipop into her gob. Darcy gave a toothpasty grin and pulled her toothbrush out, racing back in so she could spit and rinse before she stuck her brush back into the pot. She whirled around to face the door pouting heavily when she noticed the wheelchair waiting for her. Teenie leant on the back of it casually and indicated for the hunter to take a seat.

"C'mon Teenie I don't need that."

"Darcy Cotton Valover, you sit your pretty ass in that chair. I don't particularly feel like taking a return trip to the hospital. Just give it another couple of days."

Darcy grumbled under her breath but took a resigned seat in the chair, noticing a pathway had been cleared enough for her to reach the door. Teenie shrugged and pushed her forward only pausing to let the other woman grab her wallet and the phone card. Some of the hunter's sold technology around the place and it was usually the best place to get something they didn't want other people to know about. They had only just gotten out of the door when Autumn jogged up to them, shooting a grin over her shoulder to the broad-shouldered man walking behind her. Teenie gave a squeal once she recognised him and the man wrapped her in an easy hug. Darcy widened her eyes and immediately began to wheel her chair backwards as fast as she could, wincing when his voice drifted over to her.

"I didn't come all the way over here just so you could run away Valover."

She sagged her shoulders in defeat and wondered what it was about wheelchairs that people thought they could order them about. She stopped wheeling the chair and looked up at the tall figure before her and raised a slender hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"John Winchester never thought you'd bother to come visit me."

John gave her one of his looks and Darcy gave an innocent smile. Sam had probably called him, who knows why, to come and check up on her. She made a mental note to talk to Sam about it later on but Darcy would wait until they had sorted out what ever problems they had with each other first. John looked back toward the two Daemon girls and spoke cheerily.

"So, what are you girls planning to do for Christmas?"

Autumn shrugged and the group began to make their way toward the library. John kept throwing side-ways glances at Darcy until she turned her head to him and demanded.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you're starting to become a thorn in my side."

"I'm _terribly_ sorry. It's not like I asked you to come."

"No, but Sam did. Therefo-"

"Children! Please."

Both John and Darcy went silent and glared at each other. Teenie took charge of Darcy's wheelchair and looked at her sister. Autumn nodded her head and linked an arm through the older mans.

"Teen, you take Cripple to the library, me and John will make nice with the bar."

Before Darcy could protest to the new name, Teenie had pushed her away from the other pair and made a beeline for the resident technology seller. Darcy pressed her palm into her forehead as a head-ache started to appear and she mentally cursed. She didn't know what the bigger pain was, having powers and having to block people out, or not having powers and having head-aches. The door jingled and a Hunter popped out from behind the counter, staring at Darcy.

"Isn't she the crazy one?"

"Yes, and you're the one who's going to sell the crazy one a new cell phone."

The Hunter looked like he was going to protest but a dangerous look from Athena made him think otherwise. He leant a hand on the bench top and pulled out his selection of cells, all of them looking relatively up-to-date. Darcy made a face and picked up the one that resembled her old phone the most, looking it over with a practised eye. She shrugged and pushed the cell toward him, forking out a wad of cash. The hunter pulled out another box and placed it on the counter.

"180 if you can give it to me in cash."

Darcy counted out the money and passed it over, grabbing the box and practically ripping it open. She smiled her thanks and wrestled with the device's backing before she managed to take off the back cover enough to slip the card in. The phone buzzed happily and Darcy slipped it into her pocket.

"Right, library then?"

* * *

Autumn directed John into the bar and waved over one of the waitress'. They ordered their beers and sat down at one of the tables in the corner. John seemed tired and practically sagged in the chair that he sat in, his shoulders hunched forward. He rubbed his face with a hand and shot a slight smile at the red-head next to him.

"Valover seems to have woken up from that coma pretty quickly."

"Yeah, her mum decided to visit and tried to pull the plug on her." Autumn snorted at the memory and took her beer from the woman's hands as it was presented to her. She took a long swig and placed it down on the table. She looked sad for a moment. "I guess she had too much unfinished business to be able to let go though. Just give her the benefit of the doubt ok?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice. Sammy seems bent on keeping her and he's never really listened to my opinion in a long time. Besides, I know that if she tries anything Dean will stop her at any cost."

Autumn stared at the man in front of her and shook her head. "She lost her powers y'know."

"Autumn, those kids don't _lose_ their powers. Not unless they're dead. She still has them, but the coma's probably knocked her ability to use them for several days."

"Darcy will be devastated. You should have seen her face when she thought she'd lost them."

Silence settled over the two hunters and Autumn sculled the rest of her beer. She set it down on the table and stood up, clapping her hand on John's shoulder as she left him to his drink. She couldn't help but feel slightly bad for Darcy, the younger woman had been overjoyed at the prospect of having no powers, but to find out… She ran a hand through her hair as she exited through the door, instead turning her body in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

Sam frowned at the forest. It was the same one from his vision and the same one where he had seen that man run into. He didn't know who he was, or what he was doing in one of Sam's visions but he was determined to find out. They had tracked the man's car to the parking lot just outside the mass of trees he was standing by and then he had almost completely disappeared. Dean appeared from his right hand side and passed his brother a hand gun, sticking his own into the waistband of his jeans. He looked at the scenery around them and raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"So, this is where your vision happened?"

"Yeah but it was further in."

The two brothers moved silently through the tree line and they fell into their hunting mode. Dean began to move off to the right and come around in a wider circle, pausing only when Sam crouched to the leaf litter and moved the dead matter aside to pick something up. Dean cautiously looked around before he moved over to join Sam, peering at the silvery object in his brother's hand. He instantly shot his head up as he heard a twig snap nearby and cursed loudly when he spotted an innocent looking deer grazing nearby. Sam gave his brother a grin and they took a few steps forward, eyes widening as they fell through the earth and into a pit.

Sam blinked. Leaves and dirt were still tumbling down the sides of the pit and the occasional stone bounced off his body. He mentally scanned his body for any signs of injury and groaned in relief when the only things that hurt were the bruises he had now accumulated. He rolled onto his side to check if Dean was ok and gave his brother a lopsided grin as the elder Winchester glared at him.

"I bet you didn't see that in your vision."

"No, I didn't. Dean, I'd hate to say it but I think we're stuck."

Dean watched as his brother stood up. The pit must have taken weeks to dig, it was just outside Sam's jumping range and the top was now covered with a thick rope net. Dean swore loudly and stood up, brushing the dirt from his jacket. A shadow fell over him and he growled as a man's head appeared. Sam flexed his hand and wrapped his fingers around the knife handle as a voice floated down.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you two for weeks! Perfect timing though, it's nearly hunting season!"

The voice faded away and Sam gave Dean a worried look.

"Dean. I think the guy from my vision is a nutjob. Maybe we should call the girls and get them to break us out of here."

"But wasn't Darcy being attacked in your vision?"

Sam leant against the wall and continued to look up at the sky before he turned his head to his brother and pulled out his phone, pressing the call button as he finished dialling Darcy's number.

"Yeah, but I'd rather we didn't stay down here any longer."

Darcy stared at the books before her. The writing in the thick leather bound tome was barely legible and it was beginning to hurt her eyes. She sighed and dropped her head onto the book, not even making a noise when it hit it with a thud. Teenie looked half asleep at the laptop, occasionally making odd little squeaks. Sleep was only just beginning to drift through her mind when her phone went off, thus startling the two girls and effectively removing sleep from their minds. Darcy raised an eyebrow and pressed the phone to her ear.

"This is Darcy speaking."

"_Hey Dar. How are you feeling?"_

'_**Dude, we have more pressing issues than her feelings right now.'**_

"_Sorry. We need your help."_

Darcy shot a look at Teenie and the blonde quickly took a seat next to her, grabbing a pen and paper as she did so.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"_We need you to come and… uh. We stuck in a hole."_

"You're _what?_' Darcy couldn't contain the giggle that erupted from her throat and she rolled her eyes at Teenie. 'Where are you?"

Sam gave Darcy the details of their location and she shut her phone off, a look of amusement on her face. She looked at the blonde and let out another giggle, pushing her wheelchair back away from the table and towards the nearest door.

"Well Teenie, it seems like we need to save the boys."


End file.
